


Bestow Him Peace

by QueenHarleyQuinn



Category: Warcraft (2016), World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Confusion, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, LionTrust, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Making Up, Miscommunication, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Virgin Khadgar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHarleyQuinn/pseuds/QueenHarleyQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's nothing like Khadgar expects it to be. It’s slow, lazy kisses. Hands trailing down soft thighs. Lothar's lips on his stomach, his hips. It's so gentle, so good, so kind.<br/>Lothar’s making drunk but loving promises to make this so good for Khadgar. Khadgar holds back tears because he was supposed to be making this good for Lothar."</p><p>- Lothar's drunk and Khadgar tries to hold him together with his body. Guilt haunts them until they make up (and then make love).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bestow Him Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vassindi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vassindi/gifts).



> Vass, this was your prompt and I ran with it, so this one's for you <3  
> (And it's for the entire Liontrust discord because most of you guys were watching me write this and commenting on the side lol, <33)
> 
> The prompt, if anyone is curious  
> Prompt:  
> \- It's the night of Llane's funeral and Taria is worried about Anduin. She asks Khadgar to find him and spend the night with him to keep him safe if not for her sake but her children and the kingdom too.  
> Khadgar agrees because he loves Lothar and doesn't want him doing anything stupid  
> \- Then Khadgar leaves the next morning feeling super guilty for letting his own feelings and hormones take over and he feels like he took advantage of Lothar while he was incapacitated  
> \- And Lothar remembers Khadgar being there and some of the things they did, he knows they had sex but doesn't remember it all and when he wakes up with a hangover he's feeling guilty for thinking he took advantage of Khadgar

Lothar is drunk at a tavern because he really can’t stand to be alone in his room right now. Both of his best friends are dead and all he wants to do is fade into a crowd of loud drunks. He really can’t bare to focus on how awful his life is so instead he focuses on drinking as much ale as the barmaid can bring him. Which happens to be a lot.

Taria asks Khadgar to bring him home, knowing fully that the mage would do it even if she didn’t ask.

And the moment Lothar sees Khadgar there's needy hands grabbing at the mage’s hips, just begging _please, please, help me feel something else_.

And Khadgar feels so many different things in that one moment, but he just runs his hands through Lothar's hair, stroking the sides of his face, looking at him like he's everything he could ever hope for. But Lothar, poor drunk Lothar doesn't see any of it. Everything is happening through an ale-thickened fog. Somehow they’re back in Lothar's room in the castle. He pulls Khadgar onto the bed with him, kisses every part of the mage's face.

Khadgar lets go of his reservations because Lothar needs him and if there's anything he can do to help the man he loves he's going to do it, even if it's only for one night

It's nothing like Khadgar expects it to be. It’s slow, lazy kisses. Hands trailing down soft thighs. Lothar's lips on his stomach, his hips. It's so gentle, so good, so kind.

Lothar’s making drunk but loving promises to make this so good for Khadgar. Khadgar holds back tears because he was supposed to be making this good for Lothar.

Lothar strokes him with one hand, stretching him gently with the other. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knows that he's going to feel worse in the morning, a quiet voice saying that he's nowhere near worthy enough to be Khadgar's first. But that quiet voice gets drowned out by Khadgar's moans and whines and pleas of _more, more, more_.

Some kind of pride swells inside Lothar's chest because no one has ever gotten to hear Khadgar like this, no one has ever seen him a beautiful, blushing mess. _All for you,_ Khadgar says, meaning it with every part of his soul. It's not pity, although his heart did tear at the sight of Lothar being so distraught. He genuinely would only want this from Lothar. He feels honored to be the one holding Lothar together by the offering of his body.

Lothar kisses Khadgar as he enters him, easing the hurt with his lips. Lothar strokes the side of Khadgar's face looking at him with pure adoration. _My Khadgar_ , Lothar says leaning down to trail kisses along his neck. Khadgar tries not to let it go to his head too much - the ever still responsible part of his mind telling him that Lothar's drunk, that they probably shouldn't be doing this at all. When Lothar's hand reaches between them to start pumping Khadgar all thoughts of doubt leave his mind, at least for the time being.

Khadgar doesn't have full control of the words that leave his mouth but he tries his damnedest to let Lothar know how good he is, how important and brave and courageous he is. He babbles about how much he admires him, how much he's wanted him this whole time. Most of it probably gets lost into a moan, maybe some of it is said in different languages but Khadgar _has_ to make Lothar understand just how worthy he is. He uses his body as well as his words to show Lothar that he's not nothing. That he's everything

Lothar comes first, as a result from all that praise and by the way Khadgar breathes his name. _Anduin_. Lothar's fairly certain no one's ever said it so beautifully.

Khadgar comes immediately after, no longer being able to hold back. The way Lothar looks at him - there's nothing Khadgar can compare it to. Lothar's glowing and he kisses him as he pulls out. Khadgar whines at the loss, but he's smiling as Lothar plasters kisses to his neck and shoulders.

Lothar drifts to sleep holding Khadgar's hand

Sleep never fully reaches Khadgar. He feels so wonderfully exhausted, and fairly sore, but when he closes his eyes guilt nags him. Khadgar stares at Lothar's sleeping form, marvels at how much more at peace he seems. But will he still be that way when he wakes? When he’s sober and realizes what they’ve done?

Khadgar removes himself from Lothar's bed, hoping with everything he has that Lothar won't catch him sneaking out. It's better this way, if Khadgar slips out quietly...and then maybe never returns. Because who is Khadgar fooling? How could this end in any other way but regret? Khadgar has taken advantage of someone he cared about, one of the few people he's ever truly loved. He has betrayed the one person he's ever tried to protect.

When Lothar wakes up, he's not quiet sure if he dreamt the entire thing or not. Then he feels the come dried on his chest and stomach and he knows that Khadgar was here. And then he wonder's why he wasn't still here. Anxiety and guilt claw at his heart as he remembers just how much he begged and pushed. He fears the worst, fears that he forced Khadgar into this. And that's why Khadgar wasn’t there dozing in his arms.

Lothar thought he knew every aspect of guilt and loss, but each new day seems to prove him wrong.

Lothar doesn't see the mage for a day, which isn't entirely unusual. Khadgar did have a habit of locking himself away with his books and his notes. But then Lothar doesn't see him for another day. And another day. Finally, on the fourth day, Lothar sends someone to check in on him - usually Lothar would do it himself, but he doesn't think he could handle the shame. The guard reports back, with some amount of fear and hesitation, that Khadgar isn't there. That all his belongings were gone, and it seems like its been that way for at least a day or two.

 

Khadgar is surprised that it had taken this long for them to notice that he was missing. Surprised and just a little bit, selfishly, sad. He was used to Lothar checking in on him, he had grown used to the idea that it was out of affection. And maybe it was done out of affection, but maybe Khadgar should have known better, should have known that things would be different between him and Lothar now.

When there was a knock at his door he knew it was going to be someone from the castle

part of him had hoped that it would be Lothar himself.

He did not expect it to be Taria, flanked by several guards. She steps into the room, and they do not. _Why did you leave us, Khadgar?_ , she asks, lowering the hood of her cloak. Khadgar licks his lips as he thinks of something to say - but what could he say? Surely not the truth. What lie can you tell the queen, the sister of the man you love?

 _I_ , he pauses, _I needed to be away for a bit_. Not a lie then. That was as close to the truth as he could get.

Taria takes his hand, squeezes it reassuringly. _Tell me what Lothar has done and I will make sure he doesn't do it again_ , she smiles as she says it. Khadgar almost wants to laugh. Almost. 

 _He didn't do anything_. 

Taria squeezes his hand once more, before gesturing for him to sit down. She goes to the door and orders one of the guards to fetch them some tea.

She sits beside him on the bed. _Well, something must have happened Khadgar. Won't you tell me?_

He wants to - maybe not in such embarrassing detail, but he really does want to. The guard comes in with a tray, places it on the desk and leaves again. It's just them. A mage and a queen. Khadgar and Taria, the sister of the man he loved and hurt. _I...I did something bad_ , it's the only way he can figure out how to say it. It makes him feel like a little boy. She smiles at him and hands him a cup of tea. 

 _Khadgar_ , she says so fondly.

She weeds it out of him, pressing for just enough details. He cries, loud hiccuping sobs. Guilt crushes his shoulders because he should have been better than to take advantage of Lothar like that. They were supposed to save the kingdom together, but Khadgar couldn't even be trusted enough to help a drunk friend find his way home. Taria soothes him and it's so completely foreign to him, the touch of a mother. It just makes him cry harder.

He feels like a complete mess as Taria rubs his back, promising that everything will be okay. _How do you know?_ he wants to ask, but his voice is too hoarse from the amount of crying he's been doing in the past few days. Khadgar is caught between exhausted and restless, but Taria convinces him to sleep.

 

 _Go to him_ , Taria orders, snatching the bottle out of Lothar's hand before he can take a drink. _He thinks he hurt you, Anduin. Don't let him suffer_. 

Lothar's both amazed by and completely horrified at his sister. She’s fearless, the way she digs into his personal life. _Hurt me?_ Lothar repeats as Taria physically pulls him out of his room. 

_Talk to him, Anduin. Use your words._

_I can't._ He says, becoming dead weight.

She let's him fall to the ground. _Either you go to him, or I bring him to you. Do you really want the entire castle listening to you two make up?_ She threatens. Lothar's face turns bright red because he does not doubt his sister.

 

Its late when Khadgar wakes to a knock at his door. His stomach twists and he knows that this time it's Lothar waiting outside of his room. Khadgar thinks about ignoring it, he even thinks about porting out of the room but in the end he knows that he needs to have this talk with Lothar. Even if it's just for the sake of putting it all behind them so that they can protect the kingdom once again. Khadgar opens the door and is shocked when he sees the dark circles around Lothar's eyes. Has he really costed him so much sleep?

 _Khadgar_ , Lothar breathes and Khadgar's heart simultaneously breaks and leaps. He allows Lothar into the room. Neither of them say anything, so Khadgar tries to focus on making his breathing even. It feels like he's never going to get enough air into his lungs.

 _You could never hurt me, Khadgar_ , Lothar says instead of 'I love you'. He steps forward, just barely. He notices the way Khadgar gulps, ashamed of the way he strikes fear into the mage. _I never meant to-_

 _I know_ , Khadgar interrupts, _I'm so sorry, Lothar, I should never have...It was wrong of me._ Khadgar says, his throat dangerously tight. 'I never meant to lay with you' is what he thought Lothar was going to say. Khadgar can't blame Lothar. Who would ever want a weak and pudgy mage like him?

It doesn't even occur to them that they might be having two separate conversations.

 _I shouldn't have taken advantage of you,_ Khadgar says at the exact same time Lothar says _I'm sorry for forcing myself on you._

They look at each other in such confusion, with such frightened hope - unsure if they really heard the other correctly. _Forced yourself?_ Khadgar says in disbelief. _Lothar, I-_ He can't help himself from laughing. 

 _You think you took advantage of me?_ Lothar asks, no longer afraid to step toward the mage.

 _Khadgar, I may have been drunk but believe me - you did not take advantage of me. I very much wanted you. I still very much want you,_ Lothar says, pulling Khadgar into his arms. Khadgar is still laughing, maybe even a little bit deliriously. Khadgar cups the side of Lothar's face and draws him into a kiss. Lothar lifts the mage off the ground and Khadgar yelps slightly, tightening his legs and his arms around Lothar. They're smiling and laughing Khadgar doesn't even know if he's ever felt so happy.

 _We are such morons,_ Khadgar says, voice lacking any real malice. He stares adoringly into Lothar's eyes as Lothar caries him to the bed. 

_Speak for yourself, spell chucker._

Khadgar almost feels like he's going to start crying again because he's so happy. Lothar is on top of him, smiling the biggest, most endearingly stupid grin. Lothar leans down and kisses him, too many times to count. Just because he can.

 _I never want to do this with anyone else,_ Khadgar admits, whispering into Lothar's ear. Theres a small part of him that worries Lothar's going to reject him, that maybe Khadgar isn't that important to him but the way Lothar looks at him squashes the fear. 

Lothar strokes his cheek, _My Khadgar._

 _My beautiful, slightly confusing, mage,_ Lothar pauses between words to kiss and nip at Khadgar's neck.

They fumble with clothing, stopping several times to feel each other. Khadgar’s fingers trace over the warriors scars, his tongue laps at the skin. It’s even better than the first time that they were together because it’s not being diluted by ale or guilt. They’re able to really _be_ with each other. Lothar adjusts them so that they’re laying on their sides, face to face, hands skimming over chests and stomachs. 

Lothar tugs at the waist of Khadgar’s trousers. Khadgar bites his lip nervously and somehow it’s both charming and seductive. _I…I’m still sore_ , he says, cheeks turning pink. Lothar smiles, cupping the side of Khadgar’s face, running his thumb across those beautiful lips.

Lothar kisses him chastely, _Gonna make you feel so good. Don’t you worry._

Strong hands pull Khadgar’s hips closer to Lothar’s. Lothar grinds against Khadgar, thoroughly enjoying the way the mage reacts to the friction - the way he keens and moans. Khadgar pushes Lothar down onto the mattress and climbs on top of him to straddle one of Lothar’s massive legs. Lothar squeezes Khadgar’s love handles, thumbs stroking his hips.

Khadgar ruts against his thigh, the fabric of their pants creating a beautiful friction against his hard cock. And the way Lothar strokes his sides, practically petting him, is driving him wild. _You’re going to come for me like this, aren’t you Khadgar? Rubbing yourself against me?_

The mage nods before burying his face into Lothar’s neck, blushing all the way to his shoulders. Lothar chuckles, bringing up his leg slightly to meet Khadgar’s thrust. _Beautiful, Khadgar. Such a good boy for me_.

Khadgar comes, Lothar’s name is sweet on his lips, lovely on his tongue. Lothar drags him up for a kiss, swallowing every whimper and moan. _Light, you make me feel so good, Anduin. Never want anyone but you_.

Lothar rolls them over, before helping Khadgar out of his now mess pants. He plants kisses all along Khadgar’s thighs. Khadgar weaves his fingers into Lothar’s hair. _Want to make you feel good too_ , he says, voice low and lazy from his orgasm. _Want to taste you._

Lothar, already painfully hard, almost loses it right there. He bites and sucks his way back up to Khadgar’s chest. _You want my cock in your mouth?_ Lothar asks, staring down into Khadgar’s eyes. Khadgar nods, pulling at Lothar’s trousers.

Lothar grins as he takes off his pants, staring Khadgar down all the while. He settles back onto the bed, watching as Khadgar settles at his knees. Experimentally he swipes his tongue across the head, licking up the pre-come. The sight strikes Lothar to his core, making him realize once again that Khadgar probably hasn’t done this with anyone else. Possessiveness creeps into his heart, and he’s happy, _delighted_ even, to be one who receives release from that sinful mouth.

Khadgar takes the head into his mouth, adjusting to the size of Lothar. Lothar runs his hand through Khadgar’s hair, stroking the tip of his ear. Part of him wants to pull the mage by his locks, to fuck wildly into his beautiful mouth but he won’t - he’s far too excited to see what Khadgar plans to do to him.

One hand wraps around the bace of Lothar’s cock and squeezes. _Oh fuck_ , Lothar moans. Khadgar swirls his tongue around the head as his hand starts moving up and down Lothar’s cock. Lothar’s surprised, but ultimately pleased, when Khadgar brings more of him into his mouth.

 _So good, sweetheart_. Lothar’s breath hitches when his length slides out of Khadgar’s mouth with a wet pop and Khadgar starts stroking him faster. Khadgar leans down and kisses Lothar’s balls, causing him to curse loudly. Lothar doesn’t even have enough time to get used to the feel of the mage’s lips on him before Khadgar starts sucking on his cock again.

His orgasm hits him hard, his vision going near black. His come spills out between Khadgar’s lips - it’s by far one of the most arousing things Lothar has ever seen. Khadgar swallows some of it down before wiping the mess off with the back of his hand. 

Khadgar crawls back up to Lothar and settles into his strong arms. _You taste good_ , he says, sleepy and pushed over the edge. Lothar stares at him lovingly, peppering kisses all over his face.

 _You’re so perfect, Khadgar. Light, how I love you_.

Khadgar smiles wide and gorgeous because, although tonight he’s felt nothing but love from Lothar, Lothar hadn’t said it out loud before. _I love you too, Anduin_.

Lothar kisses him again, tasting himself on Khadgar’s lips, and he knows deep in his bones that this is where he’s meant to be and this is who he’s meant to be with and that there’s nothing else he’d want in the entire world.


End file.
